Roleplay Transcripts: The Timelord
10:28:03 PM Luna: Synth was out and about one fine day.... 10:28:14 PM Sue: Midnight stumbles out of HQ, pushing herself forward and onto her extreme gear. She seems tired and not in very good shape. 10:29:12 PM | Edited 10:29:19 PM Death: just asking for rp purposes. Is it night? 10:29:35 PM Death: Wait... 10:29:39 PM Luna: Synth sees Midnight. Recognizing these extreme gear thingamabobs, she suspiciously turns around and follows. 10:29:40 PM Dingu: (I'm not the only one what?) 10:29:49 PM Luna: (It's day I presume) 10:29:59 PM Death: Booker, bottle cap collector - Today 10:29 PM > (I'm not the only one what?) Who wants to rp 10:30:55 PM Death: Rosey was in her room. Sighing to herself as she laid on the bed this weekend. She was grounded from leaving the house. 10:31:04 PM Dingu: An echidna with a metal arm is sitting on the end of the sidewalk, enjoying the contents of a bottle inside a bag. 10:31:22 PM Sue: The cat decides to ride toward the café to have some coffee. Her armor was just newly repaired. Seems like something happened. 10:31:42 PM Death: Due to not doing anything, her seismographic senses were at full throttle, and she could feel movement within a half-mile radius. 10:32:09 PM Saren: A green wolf was.. Zipping around on telephone wire. 10:32:49 PM | Edited 10:33:21 PM Luna: Rosey could definitely feel metal clanking on the ground nearby. Synth calms down, seeing that nothing was wrong, though she decides to keep heading that direction, towards the cafe. 10:33:57 PM Death: Wondering what this was, Rosey remained on her bed, merelt focusing her senses in order to feel if this person was familiar. 10:34:59 PM Dingu: The echidna gets up, and starts heading to the café. He would kill for some whiskey and coffee, and he had one of them already. 10:35:02 PM Luna: Nope, not at all. Strange though, she couldn't detect any life force coming from them... A robot? 10:35:09 PM Saren: The wolf jumped down to the ground, his footsteps more like a soft pitter patter. 10:35:20 PM Sue: Midnight lands near the café, reattaching the extreme gear to her back. 10:36:39 PM | Edited 10:36:58 PM Death: Rosey decided to take in good detailed appearances of this robot, seeing what this thi-- wait, where did these footsteps come from? She didnt know this was Mars. ...What's going on today? 10:37:32 PM | Edited 10:37:41 PM Death: Rosey sat up, walking towards the window of the house, planning on meeting up with this "robot" first. 10:37:34 PM Dingu: The echidna somehow meandered his way into the café without tripping once. He slumped down on one of the chairs and rested his head on the table 10:38:09 PM Saren: He was followed soon after by the wolf, who was rather quick on his feet. 10:38:44 PM Dingu: He noticed Midnight before slumping over in a heap, looking her up and down. 10:38:56 PM Sue: Midnight stumbles inside, holding onto her chest. She tries to make her way to the counter, wanting a coffee. 10:39:07 PM Luna: Rosey could tell from her seismic sense that Synth was a female bot, rather wide-shouldered, with thick armored plating and faux hair. 10:40:35 PM | Edited 10:40:52 PM Death: Sensing to see how far away her parents were from the house atm, Rosey took the opportunity to sneak out the window and run. She was hoping to just observe and leave within five minutes, so if anything happened she was unprepared. 10:40:46 PM Dingu: He picked his head up and propped it on his arm. "The hell happened to you, lady?" he asked Midnight, noticing her holding her chest. 10:41:16 PM Saren: Mars blinked, rubbing his nose as the pollen count was high 10:42:17 PM Luna: Synth also approached the Cafe and sat down. Not ordering anything, just... Resting her gears and watching people pass by. 10:42:44 PM Sue: Midnight turns her head and sighs. "Shit went down yesterday. Some loonish cult tried to attack the city." she grumbles softly. "Shot me pretty good. Wasn't pretty." 10:43:37 PM | Edited 10:43:53 PM Death: Rosey quickly darted through the nearest alleyways, almost making her way to the entrance of the coffee shop when she sensed Midnight.. in pain? 10:44:02 PM Luna: "Hm?" Synth heard something. 10:44:36 PM Death: Rosey let her hearing senses go all out, eavesdropping. 10:44:46 PM Dingu: "I agree. Being shot fuggin' sucks." He chuckled at himself. and got up slowly. "Being shot has a benefit, though. It earns you a free drink. I'm buying your coffee." 10:45:28 PM Saren: Mars yawned, before sniffing the air.. 10:45:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Wait what the hell did I miss Mids) 10:45:51 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Oh.) 10:45:54 PM Luna: "Relax, Midnight. I'm working on it." Lunari quietly insists, joined with Midnight. She's trying to heal the bullet wound. 10:46:03 PM Maverick/Sigma: (LOL I'M AN IDIOT) 10:46:33 PM Death: Hey Lunari, what's going on? she asked telepathically. 10:46:53 PM Sue: Seems like she was... lasered. There's some pretty bad burns. Midnight laughs a little and shrugs. "Oh, thanks." she laughs, hearing a voice in her head. "... Lunari. Is that Eirene?" 10:48:04 PM Luna: "Huh?" Admittedly, Lunari just got swamped. "Uhm..." She doesn't know much about Eirene, truth be told. 10:48:07 PM | Edited 10:51:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks over at Midnight. "I... I think I know what you're talking about. OmegaCorp wouldn't let me fight. 'No, no. Let Id Lux Ultima handle things on the ground!'" She pouts. 10:48:57 PM Luna: "Just healing, normal things..." Lunari answered Rosey first. 10:49:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: A white tailtip ducks into an alley. 10:49:45 PM Dingu: "By the way, the name's Jason. City's official drunk cyborg. Pleased to meatcha." He steps up to the counter. "I'll have a large coffee. One parts coffee, every other part expresso and whatever the lovely lady wants." 10:50:21 PM Saren: Mars yawned, stumbling outside before sneezing... Which happened to release a fair bit of electricity. 10:51:06 PM Luna: Synth jumped, startled by this, making a fair amount of noise outside. Bad noisy bot. 10:51:22 PM Sue: Midnight sighs. "Yeah, I get it, Ciel." she laughs nervously before looking to Jason and the barista. "Oh, can I have a mocha, please?" she asks. "I'm Midnight." 10:52:38 PM Saren: Heedless of this, Mars walks into an alley if only to sate his boredom by getting lost on purpose 10:53:16 PM Luna: (Cat is my official spirit animal, Mocha for life) 10:53:43 PM Dingu: The barista, after a few minutes, handed them their drinks. "So lemme guess. GUN agent?" Jason asks Midnight. 10:54:07 PM Dingu: (Just imagine Qrow's voice for Jason. He's basically Qrow at this point.) 10:54:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: Aaand it's Caden trying to find his way home, and he's still fucking naked, no-shirt-no-shoes-no-service-ass naked as the day he was born. Again, it's Sonic rules so it's not like there's anything to see. 10:54:43 PM Luna: (PFFF) 10:55:29 PM Dingu: (there's also Rule 34 rules that say that whatever there IS to see spontaneously gnerates whenever needed.) 10:55:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Shhh shhhhhh) 10:56:16 PM Saren: Mars: ....... Need some help? 10:56:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Gck--" Caden slowly turns around. "N-no..." 10:56:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: (brb) 10:57:03 PM Sue: "GUN soldier." she replies, taking her mocha. She pulls off her helmet, and wow she looks like she hasn't slept in a while. That could just be her current condition, though. "It's nice. I like being able to help people." she replies, taking a sip of her coffee. "How about you?" 10:58:16 PM Dingu: "Mercenary. I've Worked for GUN, Omega, Freelance... GUN doesn't pay well, but hey, moral high ground." 10:59:57 PM Sue: Midnight laughs a bit. "Yeah, I get it." she replies. "Eh, I don't need much to live off of, though. I make it work." she replies. "Got sent to Megalopolis a while back. That place is a nightmare." 11:00:04 PM | Edited 11:01:56 PM Luna: Lunari gets right back to work while Midnight talks, healing up everything she can. It's not fast, but hey. There isn't that much of a rush. Besides, that means Lunari gets caffeine too. 11:02:11 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Back.) 11:02:43 PM Luna: https://youtu.be/5VRr9NG7RE0 11:02:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Headcanon: "Omega" is used as a nickname for "OmegaCorp" I guess) 11:02:59 PM Dingu: "I heard. Something about giant monsters and Pink helicopters. Sounded too crazy for my blood. Pink is my least favorite color." 11:05:22 PM Sue: Midnight laughs a little. "Oh. Yeah. The Dreams thing was pretty weird. Giant monsters were about for a long time. It's pretty weird that Dreams chose Megalopolis of all places.... I guess we'll get our answers eventually. OmegaCorp can probably get her to talk about what her plans were." 11:06:16 PM Luna: "Hmm. Speaking of which, I wonder how that TJ kid is doing..." Lunari wondered. 11:06:32 PM Dingu: (Still locked in his house like a hermit?) 11:06:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: (wait is this a bar or a café I'm confused.) 11:06:42 PM Dingu: (café) 11:07:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel decided to just get some orange juice. 11:07:39 PM Dingu: "Omega is full of hardasses. they'll get what they want. Anyways, are there any jobs from GUN? Any do-gooding that needs...um... doing?" 11:07:59 PM Saren: Mars blinked, though not really the religious type even though gods have been proven to exist, before praying to Lyndis about a nude fox. 11:08:18 PM Saren: And light smiting. 11:08:50 PM | Edited 11:09:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Vega's been cooperative so far, actually," Ciel says. 11:09:52 PM Sue: Midnight gives a shrug, taking another sip of her mocha. "... Oh, that's weird. Didn't expect that. Uh, we've got an alien problem on our hands right now. Blue. Has a chest-mouth? We might need some help with this one..." 11:11:00 PM Dingu: "Aliens? hold on a sec." Jason pours his bottled drink into his coffee and chugs it for a solid ten seconds. before exhaling. "Sure. Why not?" 11:11:03 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Wait, what does Mars want her to do exactly?) 11:11:39 PM Luna: "Right right... Xavek... I'll help with that." Lunari reassured Midnight. 11:12:30 PM Saren: (Get the fox home lol.) 11:12:38 PM Sue: Midnight laughs a bit. "That's the spirit!" Midnight nods. "... We need all the help we can get for this one. He's not just a national threat. He's a threat to the whole planet." 11:12:56 PM Saren: (Maybe zap him with a small jolt of lightning for his humor.) 11:13:12 PM Luna: That's the spirit? Ba dum tss? 11:15:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: And Caden is zapped. "Oh come on, aren't you the one who dumped me so far away from home without my clothes?!" He swears. 11:15:48 PM Dingu: Jason nodded. "I expect a larger payday this time, though. I want to be paid like I'm actually saving the planet and not just doing an odd job, though it is an 'odd' job, hehe." 11:15:54 PM Saren: Mars giggles, clapping his hands. 11:16:47 PM Saren: Meanwhile, Xavek is having droids dig further into the core of the planet. 11:17:04 PM Luna: Caden finds the mysterious gift of a lavender robe, at least something to cover up with. Wing flaps are heard in the distance. Yay, Arraura's angels actually did something for once. 11:18:58 PM Luna: (Headcanon: Arraura and Lyndis become friends, mostly because Arraura wants Lyndis to have a few less headaches an hour.) 11:19:02 PM Sue: "Well, you'll have to ask Commander Tower about that." she replies. "I'm not really the one in charge of that." 11:21:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: Caden looks up at Mars. "Listen. There is an evil lurking in this world. You need to warn Midnight. Please..." 11:22:02 PM Saren: "Eh? What evil? She already has to deal with a crazy droid qwq" 11:22:12 PM Dingu: "Yeah, I know. Just wanted a witness to that statement." 11:22:26 PM Sue: Keith stands by Caden, eating ice cream. "Oh, sorry, that's probably me." 11:22:31 PM Dingu: (So after Jericho, are we gonna Avenger the shit out of Xavek) 11:22:38 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "Yeah, I get it." she replies. 11:22:41 PM Dingu: (A big team up and beat down?) 11:22:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Considering Caden's... omniscience, does he know what to call the thing that killed him?) 11:28:47 PM Saren: Probably not on the grounds that the thing was older than him, and it never revealed the name.) 11:29:12 PM Saren: (Wait.. So now Apophys can accelerate his plans?) 11:29:34 PM Saren: (Are you sure you want to do that Dingo?) 11:29:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Please!" Caden begs. 11:30:10 PM Saren: "Alright I will.. But.. What's this great.. Evil?" 11:30:10 PM Dingu: (I don't know, to be honest. Let's get through the Jericho arc and see what happens) 11:30:17 PM Saren: Yeah XD 11:30:29 PM Luna: Caden might as well put that robe on. 11:31:02 PM Saren: "But dude.. Put some clothes on, you got some and it's kinda weird that you're nood." 11:31:23 PM Saren: With that.. Mars went to go warn Midnight. "Wait, who's the big evil?" 11:31:39 PM Dingu: "I don't mean to sound greedy. It's just trying to find the perfect balance between 'life-threatening' and 'well-paying'. Those sort of ratios." 11:33:45 PM Sue: "Yeah." Midnight crosses her arms. "... You know. I have a tendency of not dying." she whispers. "It's weird, but hey." 11:34:17 PM Luna: Lunari chuckles, sort of quietly. 11:34:28 PM Dingu: "I'll stick with you then, Mid." He says, raising his near empty cup to her and drinking. 11:34:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: "He takes the form of a serpent! He can stop time!" Caden tries to explain. 11:35:11 PM Saren: "..... Okay." 11:35:25 PM Saren: He zips off, going to warn mids. 11:36:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: Caden wraps himself in the robe. Lyndis seems to arrive to pick him up. 11:37:02 PM Luna: Yaaaay, Arraura did something. 11:37:24 PM Sue: She raises her cup and finishes her coffee, grabbing a napkin to wipe the whipped cream off her face. 11:39:02 PM Saren: 'Huh.. You're alive again..? No matter.. I must thank you for your powers.. All of them..~' The same twisted voice that haunted nightmares chuckled in Caden's head before vanishing. Mars rushed through the doors of that Coffee shop Cat and Merc were in. "Ancient Evil.. Serpent.. Time Powers!" 11:39:08 PM Saren: He said between huffs. 11:39:44 PM Luna: "Eek!" Lunari seems rather startled. Both by electric wuff and his news. 11:41:07 PM Sue: Midnight jumps a little, her tail fluffing up a bit. "... What now?" she asks. "Ancient evil...?" 11:41:45 PM Saren: "Serpent.." 11:41:59 PM Sue: "So. Time snake that is old?" 11:42:26 PM Saren: "I guess.. The guy.. Who told me.. Was scared." 11:42:27 PM Dingu: "Do I need another drink or...?" 11:44:53 PM Luna: Lunari makes very worried noises. Midnight should be mostly healed up by now. 11:47:04 PM Sue: Midnight looks to Jason and laughs. "You might wanna grab one." she laughs. "... I'll look into it. See what's going on. The problem will be taken care of, okay?" 11:47:25 PM Saren: Mars nods, walking off to get a nap. 11:51:53 PM Dingu: Jason walked up to the Barista. "Marie. The bottle you keep under the counter for your lonely nights. gimme." He orders, handing her a 20. She grudgingly hands it over. "Lite beer? really? It'll do." He sighs, turning back to Midnight. "So where are we off to?" 11:52:55 PM Sue: "I have no idea." she whispers. "Both the snake and the alien are probably going to be hard to track, and time powers are definitely going to be an issue. Couldn't he just... freeze us and then kill us?" 11:53:50 PM Luna: Hesitantly, Lunari left Midnight, showing her face finally. She was done with the healing work, and she thought it was necessary. Besides, they had a new friend now. 11:54:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks worried. "I... I don't know. There has to be some way to negate it, right?" 11:55:12 PM Sue: Miwnight waves to Lunari. "Oh, later..." Midnight turns to Ciel and folds her hands. "... I mean... There's that form-thingie, control collars, the hammer..." 11:56:23 PM Luna: Lunari waves back, meekly. Spooky. 11:56:34 PM Saren: (Should I give them a first hand encounter with him right now?) 11:56:47 PM Sue: Sure) 11:58:06 PM Dingu: (mkay) 11:58:41 PM Saren: "....." A Ukrainian male of 6'0", with a fancy looking attire that could be described as pre colonial era English walked in.. Even had the pointed crocs too. 11:59:17 PM Saren: there were a few scales on him, though hard to tell unless you were close.. He had the vibe of a snake. 12:00:04 AM Sue: Midnight turns her head to the strange man and then whispers. "... Woah, that guy's probably rich. " she whispers. "I mean, look at him." 12:00:12 AM Dingu: Jason eyed him curiously, taking a swig of the bottle as he did. 12:00:13 AM Luna: "Huh? Oh, hello." Lunari waved to the man, not suspecting anything yet. 12:00:17 AM Sue: "Maybe he knows the president?" she asks. 12:00:24 AM Saren: "Need.. Coffee.." 12:00:49 AM Saren: He sure as shit wasn't an old fart, but kinda creepy looking if you think about it. 12:01:35 AM Dingu: Jason stepped back from the register to let the man through 12:02:27 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel glances over, drinking her orange juice. 12:02:56 AM Luna: Lunari floats closer to him, quietly, looking at him a little closer. She notices the scales, and backs up nervously. 12:03:22 AM Saren: He glanced at Lunari.. not looking at someone behind her but at her. 12:03:30 AM Saren: "Personal space is a thing.." 12:03:50 AM | Edited 12:04:00 AM Luna: And Lunari promptly backed up, right back to Midnight. 12:04:05 AM Sue: Midnight laughs a little and gives a nod. "I know the feeling..." she whispers. "I too need coffee." Midnight looks to Lunari. "Hm,?" 12:04:29 AM Saren: He grabbed his coffee, downing it straight from the cup without letting it cool. 12:05:22 AM Dingu: "You drink coffee like an old friend of mine did." Jason noted. "You gotta tough throat or somethin'?" 12:05:37 AM Saren: "Maybe." 12:05:58 AM | Edited 12:06:25 AM Luna: Lunari joined with Midnight once more, so she could talk without being overheard. What a strange thing to see happen. "H-he has some scales on him... Could he be the one? T-the one Mars was talking about?" She told Midnight, internally. 12:07:26 AM Sue: "Nah, Mars said he was a snake? This guy's definitely more human-y. " she whispers. "Something does seem a bit off, though..." 12:07:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's long ears twitched. She must be picking up the conversation, right? 12:07:56 AM Saren: "...." He paid the appropriate amount and started to walk off. 12:08:27 AM Luna: Maverick/Sigma - Today 12:07 AM > Ciel's long ears twitched. She must be picking up the conversation, right? Or at least one end of it. Odd... 12:08:30 AM Dingu: "wait a second, tall guy." Jason called out, the alcohol kicking in. 12:08:37 AM Saren: "Yes?" 12:10:14 AM Dingu: He looked around the room, bobbing his head, chuckling. "Everyone! If you're an immortal snake god, please raise your hand." He leaned to Midnight. "I overheard ya. This plan is fullproof." he whispered. 12:10:49 AM Saren: "I'm sorry my friend, you're drunk." 12:11:20 AM Saren: Though he did start to leave slightly quicker, perhaps he knew something? 12:11:32 AM Luna: "Rrrgh..." Lunari sounded annoyed. 12:11:37 AM Dingu: "And you got a lot of scales for a normal-ish guy." 12:11:46 AM Saren: "Mutation." 12:11:52 AM Saren: With that he left. 12:12:21 AM Dingu: Jason shrugged. "well, thassalligot." 12:13:11 AM Luna: Lunari left Midnight again, sloooowly following the man. She phased right through the door, and floated along, so she didn't make a sound. 12:13:59 AM Sue: Midnight laughs nervously. "Y-you don't just go ask people why they have scales." she laughs nervously. 12:14:21 AM Saren: The man went into an alley. "Well.. That was close.. Eh Pardner..?" The man asked.. Seemingly no one when he thought he was alone. 12:14:54 AM Luna: Lunari listened in, being sure not to be spotted. 12:14:58 AM Dingu: "Do you have scales?" 12:15:36 AM Sue: Midnight shrugs. "No, but eh. Apparently hybrid-thingies happen sometimes, maybe he's one of those?" 12:15:43 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Jason. "...Really?" 12:15:45 AM Saren: ".... Yeesh, I know already.. Perhaps I should let you out to handle this..?" 12:16:22 AM Dingu: "She said you don't just ask people if they have scales. I proved her wrong." 12:16:42 AM Luna: "Two personas, perhaps...?" Lunari's brainstorming. 12:16:50 AM Sue: Midnight laughs a little. "I mean, there's not much to suspect him of being an immortal time snake god, other than the scale thing." 12:17:26 AM Saren: ".... Yes yes.." 12:17:56 AM Saren: Bones started to snap and reforge as the scale patches started to cover the rest of his body. 12:18:22 AM Saren: "Someone is probably watching us... Deal with whoever it is.. First.." 12:18:23 AM Dingu: "It's a good point. I also like pretending to not be able to hold my drink. Thanks for giving me the opportunity to play the drunk. I like you, Mid! You're fun to hang around... okay maybe that was the drink talking, I dunno." Saren 12:19:01 AM | Edited 12:19:32 AM Luna: Lunari hears this, and quickly darts away, floating back to the cafe. "Guys! Guys! It is him!" She declared, as she phased back inside. 12:19:37 AM Saren: Though it took a while, the process would be finished by the time Lunari led them to the alley. 12:20:11 AM Dingu: "Knew it~" He smiled to himself. "Lead on!" 12:21:08 AM Luna: (waitin' for Sue) 12:21:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: "No, no! We can't take him on right now, and you know it!" Ciel urges. 12:22:15 AM Luna: (Sue...?) 12:22:42 AM Luna: Lunari panicked a bit. What should she do?!? 12:23:09 AM Sue: Midnight gets up and heads outside, putting her helmet on. "Okay, time to see what's going on." she sighs. "Maybe he's a good person and is just scary looking?" 12:23:17 AM Sue: "... It's worth a shot?" 12:23:37 AM Dingu: Jason followed. "Could be, or he'll kill us all." 12:24:16 AM | Edited 12:24:30 AM Luna: With Ciel outvoted, Lunari led the way, slowly floating back towards the alley. "He was talking to himself... I think he has some other persona, some other soul..." She explained as they walked. 12:25:03 AM Saren: A loud ear piercing scream that got lower in pitch and more bestial echoed through their heads. 12:25:42 AM | Edited 12:26:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: "No no no no no..." Ciel yanks her ears down. 12:25:43 AM Sue: Midnight peers her head around the corner of the alley, giving a little wave. "H-hey, are you okay?" 12:25:46 AM Luna: "Ow! Owowowowow!" Lunari curls up in a pained floating ball of ghosty. 12:26:14 AM Dingu: Jason covers his ears and resists the urge to curl into a ball. 12:26:31 AM Saren: "You.. Who bear witness to a god.. Kneel and you will be spared divine judgement.." 12:26:56 AM Dingu: "WHAAAAAAT! CANT HEAR YOU!" 12:27:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel was... scared. She does exactly what she's told. 12:27:12 AM Luna: Lunari, in a panic, joined with the closest person she could. Jason. What a strange feeling... 12:27:34 AM Dingu: Whossat? he asked the ghost in his head. 12:28:06 AM Luna: "P-please help..." Lunari answered, scared. 12:28:35 AM Dingu: I will. I don't plan on bowing, I'm stalling for time 12:28:48 AM Sue: Midnight's ears tilt back. "... No, seriously, are you alright?" she asks, holding out a hand. "I mean, I can try to help...?" 12:28:54 AM Luna: "O-okay..." 12:29:00 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's pupils were dilated, and she was hyperventilating. She knows what will happen. 12:29:45 AM Saren: ".....?" The creature tilted its head. "Do the rest of you refuse to bow..?" 12:30:09 AM Dingu: "I need a moment, man. You just skull-fucked me." 12:30:24 AM Sue: "I mean, if you really want me to?" she gives a bit of a shrug and kneels. "... But, seriously." she repeats. "Are you okay?" 12:30:52 AM Saren: "..... Wow, that was easier than I thought.." 12:31:03 AM Luna: As if Lunari didn't do the same 12:31:09 AM Saren: "And I am perfectly fine." 12:31:28 AM Luna: Sue - Today 12:13 AM > Midnight laughs nervously. "Y-you don't just go ask people why they have scales." she laughs nervously. https://youtu.be/c-3DS4yOFJQ 12:31:42 AM Dingu: Jason still didn't kneel, and was faking fumbling around in his pockets for something, looking confused. 12:31:43 AM Luna: ./Brutally murdered 12:32:04 AM Saren: "....." He watched Jason, carefully. 12:32:35 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Jason and glares. Her hand glows, and Jason feels an incredible force jerking him downward. 12:32:51 AM | Edited 12:33:08 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Do you want us to fucking die?!" She whispers through clenched teeth. 12:32:52 AM Sue: "... People don't usually go to alleyways to scream and tell people to bow to them... Have you, uh, been pressing any weird glowing tubes to your skin?" 12:33:18 AM Saren: "What?" 12:33:19 AM Luna: Ohey mutagenesis crosspromo 12:34:58 AM Dingu: Jason reached into a pocket and his face lights up. "I found it!" He pulls his hand out of his pocket and reveals.... a robot middle finger pointed to the sky. "Here it is!" He feels the force and resists it, surprisingly enough. While still giving him the finger, the sphere that makes up most of his hand glows and exerts a energy in the form of a beam aimed at the lizard. 12:35:25 AM Maverick/Sigma: "We're dead." Ciel covers her head. 12:35:32 AM Luna: "NO!" Lunari shrieked. 12:35:56 AM Saren: -Serpent World.- Indeed, time stopped before the energy could reach him. 12:36:11 AM Dingu: (I'm honestly surprised at how fast everyone bowed to him) 12:36:20 AM Saren: (Same.) 12:36:41 AM Dingu: (thought we needed a comedic twist to it) 12:36:42 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel can see through time 12:36:49 AM Saren: (Yes XD) 12:37:24 AM Luna: (If Lunari was out in the open, she'd bow. And keep going... Phasing right into the ground.) 12:37:32 AM Maverick/Sigma: (lul) 12:37:47 AM Luna: (And just bugger off.) 12:37:48 AM Dingu: (Also, his robot hand is a glowing round sphere with floating fingers. shoulda pointed that out earlier) 12:38:34 AM Saren: He walked around the energy, picking up Jason and putting him right in front of his own laser and walking behind the group. 12:38:52 AM | Edited 12:38:58 AM Saren: He took the time to examine their gear before allowing time to resume. 12:39:37 AM Luna: But he couldn't see the one trick up Jason's sleeve. The ghost. 12:39:51 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel doesn't actually have anything on her. 12:40:32 AM Saren: ".... Then how did she know to bow so quickly, I never displayed my powers to any of these people before.." 12:41:36 AM Dingu: When time resumed, Jason was hit in his outstretched mechanical hand and was absorbed harmlessly. He looked around him, confused as ever. 12:42:17 AM Sue: Midnight seems to have her rifle on her, as well as her extreme gear and the ornate hammer. Hammer of Bann. Maybe he might recognize it if he ran into any previous Bann incarnations over his long lifetime. 12:42:22 AM Maverick/Sigma: There's a lot more to Ciel than what's outside. 12:43:07 AM Saren: ".... Bann's hammer..? I remember that hero.. Slew a few of my soul fragments too.. Well then.." 12:43:42 AM Dingu: (OHIGEDDITBANHAMMER) 12:43:55 AM Luna: Lunari, also confused, gave Jason a minor energy boost. He could see the blue energy radiating around his hands... Even his robotic one oddly. 12:43:56 AM Saren: (..... Just now?) 12:43:59 AM Fro: (DINGUUHADONEJOB) 12:44:07 AM Fro: (COTTON CANDY TIME.) 12:44:10 AM Luna: (OBOI) 12:44:11 AM Saren: "..... Interesting." 12:44:32 AM Fro: (Converts dingu to cotton candy ) 12:44:35 AM Maverick/Sigma: (in) 12:44:36 AM Fro: (=3=) 12:44:37 AM Dingu: (did he resume time yet?) 12:44:38 AM Maverick/Sigma: (boi) 12:44:43 AM Luna: (YES) 12:45:00 AM Luna: Dingu - Today 12:41 AM > When time resumed, Jason was hit in his outstretched mechanical hand and was absorbed harmlessly. He looked around him, confused as ever. Dingu - Today 12:44 AM > (did he resume time yet?) 12:45:19 AM Dingu: That was for whenever time resumed, whenever that was... okay 12:45:21 AM Sue: Midnight gets up, tilting her head toward Jason. "Hey, you okay there? What happened..." 12:45:30 AM Luna: Saren - Today 12:38 AM > He took the time to examine their gear before allowing time to resume. 12:45:35 AM | Edited 12:45:53 AM Saren: "How interesting.. Hmmm.. To assimilate you now.. Or to let you go and watch you grow.." 12:45:58 AM Dingu: Jason looked around. "Where is he. I feel... really good." 12:47:14 AM Sue: "What are you talking about?" Midnight asks, eyeing the man. "... Ciel. What is this." 12:47:59 AM Luna: Lunari gave a small, prideful laugh. "Gotcha." 12:48:37 AM Dingu: I don't even need to charge this time... element of surprise... 12:49:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Midnight. "Mids. We need to get out of here." 12:49:31 AM FFS/BKD: Random 420 celebration) 12:50:27 AM Fro: (Clever. ) 12:50:45 AM Saren: "Run along.." 12:50:54 AM Saren: "But leave the hammer and the fox behind.." 12:50:57 AM FFS/BKD: 10 minutes left in 420) 12:51:15 AM Luna: "Be careful..." Lunari warned Jason. 12:51:25 AM Dingu: Jason, without any sort of warning, blasts the lizard with a concentrated beam. 12:51:37 AM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "No can do." she replies, holding an arm in front of Ciel, acting like it would probably do something. 12:51:49 AM | Edited 12:51:55 AM Luna: Even the beam radiated a similar blue aura, thanks to Lunari's energy boost. 12:51:59 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's pupils dilated. She was sweating bullets. 12:52:36 AM Saren: The beam struck the serpent square in the upper torso, possibly severing an arm. 12:53:28 AM Dingu: Jason, instead of stopping the beam, fired it continuously, not relenting. Given his energy boost, he can keep the beam going for several seconds before that extra energy was spent. 12:53:29 AM Luna: "Wait a second, where's that other half...? He's probably getting away! That piece of shit!" 12:53:37 AM Sue: Midnight pulls the hammer and grips it tightly, trying to make her way toward the serpent. She tries to lightly tap him with it in attempt to disable those powers, though she doesn't seem to want to do any serious damage at the moment... 12:54:18 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel sees this. She scoots away ever so slightly, but now she knows that whatever power the serpent possesses... it's not perfect. 12:55:08 AM Saren: His eyes widened, before he let out a laugh. "You will be worth assimilating afterall!!" 12:55:29 AM Saren: -Serpent World.- 12:55:41 AM Luna: "Gch-- Get out of here!" Lunari warned Jason. 12:55:55 AM Saren: The severed arm was actually bleeding, though time started to stop again. Maverick/Sigma 12:56:29 AM Sue: The cat tries to swing the hammer a bit harder toward the snake, but might not be able to hit him in time. 12:56:55 AM Dingu: (I have questions about his powers and how he would be able to use them after being blasted, but I will keep them to myself and instead passively imply the fact I have questions and/or doubts) 12:57:48 AM Saren: (Simple, you severed an arm, not a certain eye with a symbol for time replacing the pupil.) 12:58:49 AM Saren: -to Midnight's credit, she was pretty close to hitting him.- 1:02:06 AM Saren: But, no dice.. And he was on a hunt afterall, so he grabbed his severed arm, walked behind Jason and swung it at his nuts from behind... Multiple.. Goddamn times. 1:04:26 AM Dingu: (Is time resumed now?) 1:05:25 AM Saren: He then held his arm to his bleeding/cauterized stump while sitting next to Ciel before resuming time. 1:06:10 AM Saren: Jason would feel.. The worst pain ever, the nutshot, only multiplied exponentially because of how many times he was hit in the nuts. 1:06:48 AM Sue: Midnight swings her hammer at nothing and immediately turns around despite feeling slightly disoriented. She then lunges forward a little, trying to swing the hammer up toward his back. "He's a fast sucker..." 1:07:05 AM Dingu: When time resumed, Jason felt some slight bruising between his legs. He had a vague idea of what just happened. "HAHA! I LOST THEM IN THE ACCIDENT THAT GAVE ME MY ARM! NO NUT SHOTS ON ME YOU SCALY BITCH!" 1:07:23 AM Saren: ".... Fuck you." 1:07:50 AM Maverick/Sigma: Small fennec is scared. 1:07:53 AM Dingu: "I get that a lot.", he said, once again blasting the lizard, this time in the face. 1:08:54 AM Saren: He grabbed the small Fennec and used her as a shield, all while his back tendrils shot out at midnight to restrain her. 1:09:40 AM Saren: His arm started to reconnect, though it was slow due to the cauterization. 1:09:46 AM Maverick/Sigma: Just as well, the tendrils are repelled by an outside force. 1:09:51 AM Dingu: (good thing one of Jason's special abilities is fucking awesome accuracy) 1:10:01 AM Sue: Midnight leaps to the side, but gets her leg caught regardless. She tries to stand her ground and step back, trying to pull him backwards. "Jasper." she whispers, the armor delivering an elextric shock toward the snake god. 1:10:53 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel could easily attack him from where she was, but she must have known this was still a bad idea... 1:10:57 AM Saren: -unless he could alter the trajectory of the beam midflight, fennec would take the brunt of the laser attack.- 1:11:35 AM Dingu: -acting like a beam of light is faster than I lizard putting a person up to him as a shield- 1:13:12 AM Saren: "Son of a cunt, my fucking face!!" 1:13:44 AM Saren: Surprisingly the serpent was still talking and moving despite its head being removed. 1:14:30 AM Dingu: Jason continued blasting at the head, annoyed that this guy was not dead yet. 1:14:47 AM Sue: The cat tries to back away, her ears tilted back. "What the fuck?" 1:15:13 AM Saren: -he still had fennec in hand, so he could use her as a shield for some reprieve.- 1:15:32 AM Dingu: isn't the head no longer part of the body? 1:15:46 AM Saren: -multiple eyes dingo.- 1:15:58 AM Saren: I can show you the picture 1:16:20 AM Dingu: April 21, 2017 1:13 AM Saren: <<< Surprisingly the serpent was still talking and moving despite its head being removed. 1:16:29 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel realizes that he's more fragile than she thought. She decides to stop acting like a baby and tries to slice off the arm holding her. 1:16:34 AM Saren: (Yes, and it's a god.) 1:16:36 AM Dingu: And Jason is aiming at the removed head that is still talking 1:17:19 AM Saren: -the head was probably disintegrated, yet it still talked.- 1:18:05 AM Dingu: http://images.memes.com/meme/340830 1:20:31 AM Dingu: (So yeah, Ciel be slicing arms) 1:20:54 AM Saren: "Fuck!!" 1:21:13 AM Saren: "Another one! Screw it..!" 1:21:34 AM Dingu: "Yeah, fuck off with whatever is left of yah!" 1:21:51 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I can't believe that I would bow to you, of all people!" Ciel tries to shove an even larger Chaos Blade straight into his chest. 1:22:29 AM Saren: "Fuck.. You!!" 1:22:42 AM Sue: Midnight sighs and tries to boop the body with the hammer of Bann. 1:23:00 AM | Edited 1:27:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Goodbye!" Ciel summons numerous Chaos Blades -- I mean a fuckton -- behind her. She snaps her fingers, and fires them at the serpent all at once. 1:23:02 AM Dingu: Jason kept his arm trained on the body, letting his friends have a turn. 1:24:17 AM Saren: "Nope.. Not losing my progress yet!" 1:25:13 AM Saren: "God.. Damn IIIIIT!! FUCK YOUUUUU AAAALLLLL!!!" 1:25:35 AM Saren: -with that, he was skewered multiple times./ 1:25:59 AM Saren: Seriously, lots of blades. 1:25:59 AM Sue: Midnight goes quiet and puts the hammer back. "... That went badly." 1:27:39 AM Saren: The pieces glued themselves back together.. The serpent parts dissipating as the body.. Well it was certainly half the size it was was supposed to be. 1:28:01 AM Saren: (Congrats, you left the shit powerless.) 1:28:34 AM Dingu: Jason tapped the largest part of the serpent's body with his foot. "You still there, jackass?" 1:28:59 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel pants. She seems pretty pissed -- mainly because he fucking embarrassed her in front of her best friend. 1:29:23 AM Saren: It was certainly human, if not.. Well younger. "... NO!! NONONONONONOOO!! FUCK ALL YOU!!" 1:29:49 AM Saren: "I CANT EVEN DRINK THIS AWAY LIKE A BAD HANGOVER!!" 1:30:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: The return of Caden, fully clothed. 1:30:31 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Looks like you won't have to." Caden doesn't make the mistake of activating the Time Stop, or getting close. Nope, he's standing there with a gun. 1:30:39 AM Fro: (Oh they weakened him that badly?? o.o) 1:30:41 AM Dingu: Jason put his mechanical hand on the creature, ready to end him. "Do you want to ask him a few things, or can I turn him to dust?" 1:30:59 AM Saren: "Do it faggot!!" 1:31:07 AM Sue: Midnight's ears tilt back. 1:31:29 AM Dingu: "I'm tempted, but I'm waiting on the lovely lady's word on it." 1:31:53 AM Saren: "Ohhh, god I wish I had minions right now.." 1:32:11 AM Saren: "This would be such a useful time to have meatshields!" 1:32:59 AM Saren: "You with the piece, shoot me already! Stop wasting my time!" 1:33:37 AM Maverick/Sigma: Caden withdraws his hand. "No. I'm gonna savor this. Because you know what? Being dead isn't fun." 1:33:54 AM Sue: "It might be best to just.. lock him up." 1:34:04 AM Dingu: "I have a better idea." Without moving his hand, he looks to Midnight. "Can GUN bring a large metal box to put this guy in? A large, metal, soundproof box?" 1:34:42 AM Dingu: "We could probably bury him in the box under a hill, never have to worry again." 1:34:58 AM Saren: "Oh you will.." 1:35:13 AM Sue: "That can be arraigned." she replies, pulling her radio. "Hey, can we have a box?" she asks. 1:36:10 AM Saren: "A metal box..? You might as well hold it over a volcano~" 1:36:50 AM | Edited 1:36:56 AM Dingu: "You don't seem like you're in the condition to break out of a titanium box welded shut." 1:37:13 AM Sue: "... How is he gonna like, eat? Or breathe?" she asks. 1:37:24 AM | Edited 1:37:33 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Who cares?" Ciel scoffs. 1:37:40 AM Dingu: Jason nodded. "Your friend gets it!" 1:38:03 AM Saren: "I'm immortal anyways, food and water mean nothing." 1:38:21 AM Dingu: "Even more reason to lock him up for eternity!" 1:38:32 AM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKYQxGiT79o&t=2m14s 1:38:36 AM Saren: "Exactly, do it~" 1:38:45 AM Saren: "Or kill me, either way I win..~" 1:39:03 AM Sue: "... I mean... I guess...?" she whispers. 1:39:10 AM Dingu: "Make sure the box doesn't leave him enough room to grow back." 1:39:26 AM Dingu: "Just in case." 1:39:36 AM Saren: "You poor fool.." 1:39:37 AM Dingu: "Gods are complicated." 1:40:02 AM Sue: "... We can send him to a school or something." she jokes. 1:40:13 AM Saren: "Oh god no!" 1:40:35 AM Dingu: "Make him learn to love?! THAT IS EXCELLENT!" 1:40:47 AM Dingu: "HAVE GUN DO THAT PLEASE!" 1:40:50 AM Saren: "Someone Kill me now!" 1:41:02 AM Sue: "... We could even put a toast into his mouth on his first day." 1:41:17 AM Dingu: "GUN can raise him to be a good boy!" 1:41:29 AM Sue: "It'll be like Lazytown, my favorite anime." 1:41:42 AM Saren: "Oh god, fox bitch, can you please kill me now!" 1:42:04 AM | Edited 1:43:48 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Nah, no. Before we do anything... I want you to apologize," Caden says. 1:42:08 AM Saren: "I made you bow down when all I felt like doing was playing around..! That has to burn!" 1:42:22 AM Saren: "Hah.. Hahahaha! HAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" 1:42:35 AM Sue: "What kind of bread do you like your toast?" she asks. 1:43:00 AM Saren: "... I will find where you live and murder you in your sleep." 1:43:04 AM Dingu: "Well, I didn't bow." "In fact I kicked your ass." 1:43:11 AM Dingu: "I beat the shit out of a god." 1:43:22 AM Saren: "A god who was feeling playful." 1:43:34 AM Fro: (Did he lose the time power boost?) 1:43:40 AM | Edited 1:43:53 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Apologize, or else," Caden demands. 1:43:44 AM Dingu: "and I kicked your ass. That was fun." 1:44:12 AM Sue: "... I think we have a toaster." she whispers. 1:44:15 AM Saren: (That shit's imprinted into his very soul, good luck getting that removed other than killing him.) 1:44:46 AM Saren: "What are you gonna do? Kill me? You'll be doing me a favor!" 1:44:53 AM Saren: (The time boost.) 1:44:55 AM | Edited 1:45:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "No, something much worse. I'll sing." 1:45:00 AM Fro: (...I knew the time rune was still gonna be around. God dammit Caden.) 1:45:14 AM Dingu: "I'll join in on a good shanty!" 1:45:15 AM Saren: )no, the time tune is kinda lost.) 1:45:21 AM Sue: "Sing 'We Are Number One'!" 1:45:30 AM Fro: (Oh.) 1:45:37 AM Saren: "........" 1:45:47 AM Dingu: "The guy who owns my favorite restaurant loves that one!" 1:46:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...I was thinking something else entirely, but fine," Caden shrugs. 1:46:17 AM Saren: "Bring it bitch! I will eat you again!" 1:47:00 AM Maverick/Sigma: "NOW HERE'S A LITTLE LESSON, IN TRICKERY, THIS IS GOING DOWN IN HISTORY--" 1:47:17 AM Saren: "OH GOD! IT'S SO OFF KEY!!" 1:47:23 AM Dingu: "Shut your goddamn mouth, you leathery piece of taint skin while she sings!" 1:47:31 AM Saren: "FUCK YOU!" 1:48:12 AM Maverick/Sigma: Caden is waiting for that apology. 1:48:33 AM Saren: "Go take a long look in the mirror and try fucking yourself with the robot hand you fucktarded mongoose cunt licking whore!" 1:48:34 AM Sue: "If you wanna be a villain number one..." 1:48:44 AM Maverick/Sigma: Meanwhile. 1:49:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...What?" Lyndis feels as if she was just mentioned. 1:49:15 AM Saren: "Fine I'm sorry! Just stop that terrible singing!" 1:49:35 AM | Edited 1:49:48 AM Dingu: "You're the one who would end up using your severed arm as a fleshlight, you snakeskin boot sack of shit!" 1:49:37 AM Maverick/Sigma: "You're sorry for what?" Caden is bent on torturing him. 1:50:28 AM Saren: "Please! I don't even have genitalia in that state you inbred robotic cousin fucker." 1:50:48 AM Saren: "... Devouring you?" 1:51:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Aaaand?" Caden is looking at the pissed off fennec and her friends. 1:51:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: Why is Ciel so quiet holy shit 1:51:44 AM Dingu: "Why don't you? Did it get stuck in your boyfriend's asshole, you sack-licking salty whore!" 1:51:45 AM Saren: "Uhhhhhh.. For making her bow and not taking any of you guys seriously?" 1:52:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I'm never going to live this down..." Ciel mutters. 1:52:23 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Good. And now, you die." Caden raises his handgun. Unless someone has other plans. 1:52:46 AM Dingu: Jason pushes the gun away. "NONO! I like this guy!" 1:53:11 AM Dingu: "He'd be the best drinking buddy!" 1:53:20 AM Saren: "Because I'm a god dumbass, or are you so retarded yo-what...?" 1:53:56 AM Maverick/Sigma: "You--what?" Caden looks at Jason. 1:54:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Seconded, what?" Ciel raises an eyebrow. 1:54:32 AM Saren: "God.. DAMN IT!! ANOTHER PLAN RUINED!!" 1:54:37 AM Dingu: "I've been looking for a buddy I could drink with and curse at!" He laughs to himself. "You're- you're like a scaly, ugly, god version of me!" 1:54:54 AM Saren: "I'm better looking than you Donny." 1:55:34 AM Sue: "... I like drinks." Midnight whispers. 1:55:45 AM Dingu: "See? So how about it? You regenerate and shit and we go hit the nearest pub? I'll buy- all three of us!" 1:56:20 AM Saren: "Wait.. So I'm not going to die.. And I'm not going through some cringe worthy love and happiness bullshit or a school?" 1:56:28 AM Dingu: (gods don't need worshippers. they need drinking buddies) 1:57:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Uhhh..." Ciel is so confused in so many fucking ways. 1:57:17 AM Dingu: "If you go out drinking and promise not to smite any mortals or whatever the shit you do that's dickish. Not without me being there filming it. How about it?" 1:57:51 AM Sue: "I'll have my eyes on ya.' she grumbles. 1:58:44 AM Saren: Emrys pretended he was using a jack in the box, slowing extending his middle finger to flip Midnight off 1:59:00 AM | Edited 1:59:07 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel just circles around Emrys and growls. It's actually kind of cute because of how fucking small she is. 1:59:12 AM Saren: "Ohh.. I'm so sorry, I didn't know what that did.." His voice was oozing with sarcasm. 1:59:31 AM Dingu: Jason was chuckling at this. 1:59:37 AM Saren: Considering he was about the size of a normal mobian.. 1:59:49 AM Dingu: "Just say yes, asshole!" He said, happily. 2:00:01 AM Saren: ".... Fineeeeeee.." 2:00:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is small even by Mobian standards, because fennec. 2:00:12 AM Saren: "God I hate you all." 2:00:27 AM Dingu: "YEAHHHHHH!" Jason cheered. 2:00:29 AM Sue: "I hate you too." she laughs. 2:00:47 AM Dingu: (please let this be a continuing thing.) 2:00:53 AM Saren: (Sure.) 2:01:16 AM Saren: (The rp is canon for Emrys/Apophys, soooooo yeah lol XD) 2:01:35 AM Sue: Drinking buddies established 2:01:38 AM Dingu: (So Emrys is a god that likes screwing around with people?) 2:01:48 AM Saren: (Apophys.) 2:01:56 AM Saren: (Two souls, one body.) 2:02:14 AM Dingu: (which one is the one agreeing with the drinking?) 2:02:17 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel hikes her tail up and just... barks. 2:02:22 AM Saren: (Kinda both.) 2:02:23 AM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YRhyWrbWfw 2:02:40 AM Dingu: (and what state is his body now, just checking?) 2:03:08 AM Saren: (Around 18, and it'll take a while.) 2:03:24 AM Sue: Midnight meows at Ciel. 2:03:46 AM Saren: He was around fifty originally, and still running strong.) 2:04:17 AM Dingu: Jason looked down at the serpent. "So... how long will it take for you to be able to lift a drink? The ass kicking left... a few marks." 2:04:30 AM Saren: "... I don't know.." 2:04:58 AM Saren: "Wait.. I'm still too old for your schools! ahaha! Suck it bitches!" 2:05:33 AM Saren: "Fuck the school system it's boring as hell!" 2:06:02 AM Dingu: Jason picks up the largest piece of the snake and props him on a nearby bench, sitting beside him. "So we just wait for you to grow everything back?" 2:06:40 AM Saren: "I don't know, this is the first time this has happened.." 2:07:22 AM Sue: Midnight shrugs. "It's worse in Alpha if you're not one of the advanced students- which is most of them." 2:07:30 AM Dingu: Jason started to wonder around and gather all of his new friend's pieces and tried reattaching them. 2:07:39 AM Sue: "Like, all your friends will skip grades ahead of ya." 2:08:07 AM Saren: "Implying that I had friends.." 2:08:17 AM Saren: "Seriously how daft are ye?" 2:08:31 AM Sue: "I don't know if you have friends or not?" 2:08:43 AM Sue: "Like, some people have trash taste in friends." 2:09:03 AM Dingu: "I'm your friend." Jason said smiling, while prodding the snakes left arm socket with his severed right arm. 2:09:31 AM Saren: "No you're not, you melted my head off.." 2:09:45 AM Saren: "Also, is the bitch still angry?" 2:10:17 AM Dingu: "I dunno, but you can melt a guy's head off and still be friends with him!" 2:11:01 AM Dingu: With that, he tried placing the malformed head chunk back on Emry's body. 2:11:08 AM Maverick/Sigma: Caden thinks on it for a moment. "Actually, yeah. I still am. But I've got shit to do." 2:11:21 AM Saren: "Not you faggot." 2:11:27 AM Saren: "The bitch." 2:11:37 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel barks at him. 2:12:13 AM Saren: "Bark bark to you too.. Had I been serious all of you would've died." 2:13:11 AM Maverick/Sigma: "So I was just supposed to let you assimilate my friend?!" Ciel hikes her tail up. 2:13:11 AM Dingu: "Okay, okay. Sure we would. Who is rebuilding your body again?" Jason asks, now sticking a severed foot into Emry's chest cavity. 2:13:27 AM Sue: "... I have a tendency to not die." she replies. 2:13:27 AM Saren: "I was going to assimilate the hammer!" 2:13:38 AM Saren: "I'll fix that one of these days." 2:13:51 AM Saren: "..... Just.. Stop." 2:14:02 AM Sue: Midnight looks to Ciel. "... Why am I not dead, anyway?" 2:14:04 AM Maverick/Sigma: "...Assimilate me?" Ciel's anger starts to fetter off. 2:14:48 AM Saren: "No! If anything I was more curious about your powers? Why you bowed down so easily when I never displayed them!!" 2:15:07 AM Dingu: "Because I gave a god the finger and lived, my lovely friend." He noted to Mids while jamming two pieces a meat together forcefully. "MAN there is a lot of you around here, huh?" 2:15:31 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I can see the future..." 2:15:40 AM Saren: "Cat, can you....... please do this instead of him..?" 2:15:50 AM Saren: "Oh...." 2:16:06 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Something must've changed... the future I saw was worse than this..." 2:16:16 AM Saren: "I was fooling around." 2:16:22 AM Sue: Midnight mentally begins to list all the things that probably should have killed her. "Er. I only have basic training. I'm pretty sure I'd fuck you up." 2:16:35 AM Dingu: "bet you didn't see me giving the god the finger. My grandmother always said my palm was a hard one to read. told me I had a fate of my own." 2:16:43 AM Saren: "......" 2:17:08 AM Saren: "Does anyone else have any way to sew me back up correctly." 2:17:30 AM Dingu: "Put all of your pieces in a giant mixer and hope the best?" 2:17:45 AM Maverick/Sigma: "..." Ciel sighs and decides to 'fix' him. 2:17:50 AM Dingu: "My grandmother had one of those. She baked HUGE loafs of bread." 2:18:01 AM Sue: She gives a shrug. "Oh, I saw it. It was beautiful." Midnight chuckles. 2:19:05 AM Saren: "......... One day.. One day I'll get my powers back.. All of them.." 2:19:24 AM Saren: "And then.. Not even the sky will be the limit.." 2:19:31 AM Dingu: "Oh, now I'm gettin' flustered!" He said. "Thanks, Mids." 2:19:49 AM Dingu: "What are you going to do with those powers?" 2:20:06 AM Saren: "........" 2:20:43 AM Maverick/Sigma: How do explain it... it's kind of like what Josuke does. 2:20:48 AM Sue: "T'hell with powers, honestly." she replies. "What really matters is what's in here." Midnight taps her own head for emphasis. 2:21:12 AM Dingu: "The god don't have one of those no more." 2:21:34 AM Saren: "Yes, because of a certain asshole who blasted off my head!" 2:21:43 AM Sue: Midnight snickers. 2:21:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Keep talking, and I'll fuse your arms with your ass," Ciel sneers. 2:22:12 AM Sue: A purple-ish creature peeks into the alley. "H-hey, I have a brain." he says, licking an ice cream cone. 2:22:39 AM Saren: "Do that and I'll slit your throats in your sleep.." 2:22:51 AM Dingu: Jason laughed. "With the arm in your ass?" 2:23:04 AM Saren: "With the knife in my mouth.." 2:23:07 AM Dingu: "You'll have to teabag our sleeping bodies with a knife." 2:23:29 AM Saren: "Or just hold it in my mouth.." 2:23:33 AM Fro: (...That was an image that was funny.) 2:23:48 AM FFS/BKD: This is quite entertaining] 2:24:03 AM Maverick/Sigma: "You're giving me more ideas of things to fuse with your ass." 2:24:06 AM Dingu: "Putting your mouth that close to my neck. That's fucking gay." 2:24:15 AM Sue: "... Fuse his head with his ass." she whispers. 2:24:40 AM Dingu: "Make his entire body his ass, have all his limbs sprouting from it!" 2:25:13 AM Saren: "Do it, saves me the displeasure of looking at you fugly ass whores." 2:25:22 AM Saren: "Especially the goddamn midget." 2:26:29 AM Sue: "You're no supermodel, yourself." she laughs. "And you most definitely won't when everything is fused with your ass." 2:27:12 AM Saren: "Regeneration kick in now god damn it!" 2:27:43 AM Saren: "Or gun powder so I can at least blow you all up and wait!" 2:28:18 AM Dingu: "hm... We could always add improvements!" Jason suggested. "Anyone have junk we can use for wheels?" 2:28:31 AM Sue: Midnight visibly cringes. "Eugh..." she grumbles, crossing her arms. "... But then who will go drinking with you?" 2:28:40 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Midnight. "...Do you have any duct tape?" 2:28:55 AM Dingu: "I have a stapler..." 2:29:00 AM Sue: Midnight digs through her things and hands Ciel some duct tape. 2:29:03 AM Dingu: "Don't ask." 2:29:16 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel fucking tapes Emrys' mouth shut. 2:29:25 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I just want some quiet." 2:29:46 AM Saren: Emrys hissed and growled, now frothing with rage.. Literally at this point. 2:30:12 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Just one minute... of absolute serenity." 2:30:35 AM Saren: "Never! Revenge!" 2:30:59 AM Saren: Is what he would have said, if he didn't decide to try and hop away. 2:31:49 AM | Edited 2:31:59 AM Dingu: "I'm now sort of tempted to leave him there. Getting kind of bored of the scaly ballsack Want to go drinking, Mids? I'll buy again." 2:32:08 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel butts in. "Gimme the hard stuff." 2:32:13 AM Sue: "Sure." she replies, laughing a bit. "Hey, Ciel, you want any- Okay!" 2:32:39 AM Saren: "Leave me here then... I'll be back to normal soon enough." 2:33:00 AM Saren: With that he started hopping away. 2:33:41 AM | Edited 2:34:00 AM Dingu: "hold on a second." Jason said, pulling out a tape recorder. "I recorded them singing. Imma leave this here on loop." He pressed play on the tape, left it with Emry, and starting walking to the nearest bar with Ciel and Midnight. 2:34:28 AM FFS/BKD: That would be Connor's worst fear Midnight's singing 2:34:37 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Jason. "Look, I'm not above admitting that I made mistakes today. ...Sorry for doubting you." 2:34:39 AM Saren: The mother fucker just hopped away quicker, with all of his body parts detaching and following him. 2:35:08 AM Saren: Well the head. 2:36:13 AM Dingu: "It's fine. I'm honestly surprised I'm alive. I gave a literal god the bird and screwed him over. Just remember, friend. Don't be so fast to bow, no matter what your future vision sees." 2:36:44 AM Sue: Midnight gives a shrug. "I just wanted to amuse the weirdo." she chuckles. 2:38:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks down. "...I've already nearly died once in my life, and look at what it took to keep me going." 2:38:13 AM | Edited 2:38:50 AM Dingu: "Gave me enough time to make a move. And nice job you two, finishing the job." 2:39:17 AM Saren: The head, after getting the tape removed, started venting his frustrations in a self destructive manner.. by having the arms start to rip apart his face staring with the eyes. 2:39:45 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Thanks..." Ciel takes a deep breath. 2:39:51 AM | Removed 2:39:58 AM FFS/BKD: This message has been removed. 2:40:59 AM FFS/BKD: So do i roll credits now or wait] 2:41:44 AM Saren: The pieces started reforming, now in the right spot. Category:Roleplay Transcripts